Not Just For a Good Cause
by cascadedkiwi
Summary: A certain Black Fox takes the ALS ice bucket challenge. (I'm still bad at coming up with names so if you think of more suitable one feel free to suggest it!)


**So my friends and I just did the ALS ice bucket challenge the other day and this moment popped into my head (since I love Takuto so much). Sorry I had forsaken the site -WRITER'S BLOCK TO THE EXTREME (plus life got fuzzy)- but anyway. I'm trying to come back... Give me some time. I gotta get back into the swing of writing and actually COMPLETING things. Trying to find that motivation and spark again. **

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen these videos of people dumping ice water on themselves? They're hilarious!" Hiro sprung into LRN with his phone out blasting sounds of splashing and screaming.

"That challenge to raise awareness for ALS, right?" I asked, looking up from my rice and pork. "Yeah. A few of my friends have done it."

"What does ALS stand for, anyway?" Boss piped up from the kitchen.

"Amyotropic lateral sclerosis," came Kenshi's voice. "Also know as Lou Gehrig's disease. The challenge is to raise awareness of the disease and also a fundraiser for research on a cure. It's a trend started in America."

"Wow, Kenny! You're the last person I'd expect to hear that answer from!" Hiro charming face looked equally shocked and impressed.

"The guys at the fire station searched it up with me. We all took the challenge together and donated."

"Where's the video?" Riki asked.

"Got it." Takuto's expert fingers already had the video playing on full screen.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Boss came from behind the corner to join our crowd around the laptop screen.

There was a huge group of guys, all in their uniform pants and black tank tops, gathered together at the back of the station where Ranko and I had watched them perform drills in the past. After the chief had spouted a little about their purpose and the disease, the guys all threw their arms around each others necks.

"Kenshi, Shiranui looks like he's about to choke with you holding him like that," I laughed, looking at small guy's wide eyes as they waited for the water.

"But there's no Ice Bucket-" Hiro started.

Kenshi smiled. "Wait for it…"

We all stared at the screen. After some off-screen rattling…

WOOSH!

Out of nowhere a huge gush of water exploded from the top left side of the screen, instantly drenching the men and sending the group into a frenzy of screaming laughter and chills.

"What was that?!" Riki exclaimed for all of us.

Kenshi grinned childishly. "The secretaries used the firehoses."

All our eyes went O_O at once.

"That's some… dedication right there…" Boss commented slowly.

"All for a good cause, guys. And it was fun. Shiranui's hair puffed out all over the place!"

_Totally worth it. _Nevermind them raising awareness, that's good and all; but seeing 15-30 good-looking, well-built firemen soaking wet with all their well-earned contours showing through their tank tops? _Wooo… calm down, girl. Get back on track._

"Toyama?" Kenshi peered questioningly into my face.

_Crap. Quick! Divert attention! _"Have the rest of you guys done anything for the cause?"

Riki smirked. "As much as the ladies would love it, I opted out and just threw some money at my nomination." He looked at me suggestively.

"That sounds just like you," I said as avoided eye contact nonchalantly. "Boss?"

Before Atsumu could respond Takuto piped up. "He's too old. He'd shrivel up and melt like a witch at the first drop of water."

"Takkun! That's mean!" Boss frowned and then smiled proudly. "For your information, I actually did the challenge with the neighborhood watch crew so there!"

"Nasty." Takuto looked down. "Should've just donated."

We all giggled at Takkun's expected response while Boss pouted.

"What about you, Kiyuki?" Riki asked. "Anybody got you?"

"Ranko and I did it together. Oh yeah!" I shifted my gaze to Takuto.

He glanced up. "What?"

I smiled at him.

"No."

"Come on, Takuto!" I pleaded.

"NO."

I looked at the other guys.

"Don't worry, Kiyuki," Hiro assured me with a suggestive smile. "We got this."

Takuto looked at us angrily. "I'm not doing it. I'll donate."

"Ok," Hiro sing-songed and exchanged glances with Riki and Kenshi. Both boys nodded their heads with subtle smiles.

~*The next day*~

"So are they gonna do it?" Ranko asked me as we left a coffee shop.

"I think's Hiro's in. Kenshi's did it with his co-workers already, Atsumu, too. Riki donated."

Ranko counted on her fingers. "The blond." She smiled knowingly.

"Yep. And I _really _want him to!"

"To donate… or to get wet?" Ranko asked knowingly.

I paused sheepishly. "I wanna see him get a bucket of ice water dumped on his head…" I admitted.

"I knew it."

"But come on, Ranko! The type of guy he is, his reaction would be priceless!"

"You gonna record it?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care. Long as he does it. I think the guys are plotting against him now to make it happen."

"You HAVE to show me the video."

"Of course! Now just to make it happen…"

*Vvv-Vvv*

"Sorry, that's me." I pulled out my cell phone.

[Hiro: COME TO LRN NOW.]

My eyes widened. "Sorry, Ranko! Gotta run! Say hi to Tatsuro for me! I'll be waiting on his video!"

"…Bye!" Ranko, a bit confused, waved as I took off like a madwoman down the street.

I burst into the bar. "I'm here!" I panted. "What's up?"

"Out back! Hurry!" Hiro was waving frantically from the kitchen with a stupidly wide grin on his face. I ran after him.

The sight in the bar struck me at first speechless, then made me break out into peels of hyperventilating laughter.

There on the concrete was a highly upset, struggling, fully clothed Takuto being held down a grinning Riki and Kenshi with Boss happily brandishing a gray bucket with a black fox on it behind them.

I choked out through my laughter, "Yo-you guys didn't- hehehe!" This was obviously planned. Riki and Kenshi had both donned tank tops and shorts while Boss stood behind in equally casual attire.

Hiro set up the camera on his phone then handed it to me before pulling off his sweater and running over to the guys to grab onto and sit on one of Takuto's flailing legs. That was when I took note that he was wearing shorts and barefoot as well. "This is so unfair…" I giggled to myself and I steadied myself to record. "You guys ready?"

"NO!" Takuto fumed.

"Yeah! Go ahead!" called the rest.

"It's rolling!"

Takuto struggled as Hiro called out his greeting to the camera. "Our dear Takkun's agreed to support the cause and take ALS ice bucket challenge with me!"

"I didn't agree to anyth-"

"Bring it, Boss!"

At the guys' cue, Atsumu hoisted the bucket onto his shoulder, came up directly behind Takuto and tilted it dramatically, emptying a torrent of ice and water directly over the pork noodle addict's head.

I nearly dropped the phone before catching myself and keeping the camera focused as all the guys yelled out from the shock. I locked my teary eyes on Takuto, who had literally frozen with an "AHHH!" when the water hit him before breaking out into his _ face while muttering, "I hate all of you…"

Riki and Kenshi released Takuto who proceeded curl up to keep himself from falling on top of Hiro who was killing himself laughing on the soaking wet blacktop.

"That hurt!" Takuto screamed angrily. "You guys all suck! Hey, Beardface, I better get free, unlimited pork noodles for the rest of my life for this!"

I stopped the camera and keeled over with laughter yet again, stopping only for a moment when Takuto glared harshly at me.

"Gimme that phone."

"No!" I shouted, clutching the phone in my hand and fleeing to the safety of the kitchen. I quickly went on to send the video from Hiro's phone to my phone while listening to Boss cry to Takkun not go inside his kitchen dripping wet. _Poor Takuto… _

I got him a big fluffy towel to dry off with and returned to the back alley where Takuto was seething in his anger giving all the guys his harshest death glare.

Riki smirked. "You might as well just get up and go on. It's already done, Takuto."

"C'mon, Takkun it wasn't that bad!" Hiro insisted with a smile, shaking his hair out like a wet dog.

"Get away from me!" Takuto pushed himself up from the ground and took the towel from my hand before I even offered. "You're the worst of them all," he said as he passed by me. "We're not friends anymore." He stalked off into the kitchen with Boss in his wake, insisting about a mop or something.

"Don't worry about him Toyama," Kenshi assured me with a smile as he came up. "He'll get over it soon enough."

With a giggle, I replied, "I know. Now just to secure that video…"

"Send that to me, would ya?" Riki walked up beside Kenshi as we made our way inside.

"Me too," Kenshi chimed. "Before he hacks into Hiro's phone and deletes it."

"I emailed it to myself," I said slyly. "And once I get home I'm burning it to a DVD. He'll never be able to erase its existence."

"Well look at you," Riki commented with his smart smile. "Give the hacker a run for his money."

"Doesn't that come with my position?"

"I suppose it does. You head home and get that done, then. We're gonna go change."

After returning Hiro's cell to him, I skipped home and got that DVD made, hiding it in a book. _He'd have to kill me to get rid of it_, I giggled.

The End

* * *

**Well, I hope that gave you a little chuckle, a smile. Any and all constructive criticism is welcome. Was the ending abrupt? Any ideas on how I can rekindle my writing fire that has been out for nearly a year? ( ) Any ideas would be well appreciated!**

**Until next time (I'll work to make it soon!),**

**~Cascadedkiwi~**


End file.
